


Anniversary

by blueberryfallout



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: happy late birthday to my beloved Mx_Carter! Sorry this is late but you know i love you <3 <3 <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mx_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/gifts).



> happy late birthday to my beloved Mx_Carter! Sorry this is late but you know i love you <3 <3 <3

“Pammy!” Harley swings by her knees from the overhanging pipe, giggling, hands clasped over her red, red mouth. 

“Hush, darling,” Ivy whispers, putting a finger in front of her own lips. “You don’t want anyone to catch us, right?” 

Harley shakes her head no, pigtails swinging, and flips easily to the ground, doing the Bat ears with her two index fingers. “We’re just here for a diamond, though.” Harley touches the jewelry at her throat, ruby and diamond to suit her harlequin theme. “We got plenty of those.”

“Not enough,” Ivy says, ducking through a doorway that’s part of the old tunnel that runs under the museum, a tunnel that only they and Selina know about. When they find the loose panel that leads to the museum basement, Harley clambers onto Ivy’s shoulders, strong thighs wrapped around her neck. Harley giggles, squeezing tight, knowing Ivy can take it.

She slides the panel aside and lifts herself in, extending a hand down for Ivy to follow with a stage whispered, “C’mon!” The basement that Ivy lifts herself into is musty, Harley’s pale face glowing in the dim light, eyes glittering. Ivy feels a pleasant shiver down her spine as Harley leans in, whispering, “Are you scared of the dark, Red?” Sometimes Harley gets in moods where she’s less goofy, more like Joker than Ivy will ever, _ever_ tell. Then Harley’s bouncing away, into a back handspring that narrowly misses a pile of moldy boxes. 

Ivy smiles, fond, and follows her deeper into the room, trailing her fingers over a sarcophagus, touching the side of a Greek vase. “Wait here, Harl,” she orders, satisfied when Harley freezes in place. “No peeking.” 

“I would never!” Harley swears, manic blue eyes wide and innocent. 

“Uh huh.” Ivy knows what she’s looking for. Selina gave her the schematics of this place as she wanders through the room, checking so often to see that Harley has stayed where she promised to.

When she finds what she was looking for, Ivy heads back to Harley, who’s in the same position, hands over her eyes. “See? No peeking!” Unable to help herself, Ivy kisses Harley’s smooth ivory cheek, leaving behind a harmless red lip print. 

“You did a lovely job, dear.” She peels Harley’s hands from her face and holds them both in one of hers, producing her present with the other. “Happy anniversary.” The hyena puppy in her hand yawns, unfurling its little pink tongue with a squeak. Selina said she was the runt of the litter, doomed to die unless given special care, and left her here for Ivy to pick up.

Harley’s eyes pop wide as she makes a wordless noise, like an, “Oh!” 

“I know Joker killed your babies when you left…” Ivy says delicately, worried she’s made a mistake. Is it too soon? Suddenly she has an armful of squealing Harley, chemical flavored kisses all over, one sticky on her eye, Harley’s sharp little nails grabbing at the skin between the leaves as Harley takes the puppy from her and cradles it to her chest. 

“Oh, _Ivy_.” 

There are tears in her eyes, welling over and running down her face, to her wobbling bottom lip. Ivy feels somewhat helpless in a way she usually doesn’t let herself. “Is it good?” 

“She’s _perfect_ ,” Harley says fervently, already grinning and besotted. “Thank you.” 

“I love you,” Ivy whispers against her lips, tasting the arsenic that’s the best part of dating Harley; only Ivy can kiss her safely, only Ivy gets to have her. 

“I love you too,” Harley promises, smiling.  
*  
*  
“Oh, _Batgirl_ ,” Ivy sighs, splaying herself over the soft leaves of their lair. She throws a dramatic hand over her eyes and peeks through it at Harley. “I’ll do _anything_ if you don’t turn me in.” 

Harley smirks, tossing her cape over her shoulder and adjusting her makeshift Batgirl costume. “I’m not sure,” she giggles, pouncing, landing over Ivy. “You’ve been very bad.” 

Ivy slides her hands up Harley’s strong bare thighs, squeezing, unsnapping the bottom of the costume. She wonders how the real Batgirl feels about having lingerie modelled after her uniform. Of course, this is all soft velvet and polyester, not the hard plates of armor that constitute the real thing. “Don’t worry,” she purrs, pulling until Harley’s hips are over her face. “I’m sure I can make it up to you.”  
*  
Ivy has her face buried between Harley’s thighs, Harley’s sharp nails biting into her shoulders, tugging her hair as she yowls between wild laughter. 

“Red, fuck, Red!” Ivy grins, smug, adjusts her grip on Harley’s perfect ass so she can lift her hips closer to her face, go deeper. Harley wails, desperate, clawing at Ivy’s back. She’ll have dark green scratches all up to her neck tomorrow, something to smirk about when she sees them in the mirror. “Oh my _God!_ ” There’s a yelp, a yip, and a squirming ball of puppy insinuating itself between them. Ivy moves back, smiling as Harley makes a frustrated noise but picks Flower up anyway, kissing the hyena’s nose, her forehead. “You’re lucky I love you, baby.” 

Ivy wipes her mouth, scooping Flower up with one hand and dropping her outside their bedroom, watching her scurry off down the hallway before heading back to Harley. She’s flushed pink under the unnatural pallor of her skin, the permanent blue and pink smears around her eyes bright against it, hair falling into her face that she blows off, pushing her cheeks out.

Ivy stalks closer, liking how Harley is sprawled out on her back, long legs open wide, a feast for Ivy to enjoy. “Do I look okay, Red?” Harley asks, twirling a pigtail and biting her bottom lip, innocent in that coy way she pulls off so well.

“You know how you look,” Ivy growls, falling back to her knees between Harley’s thighs, pushing them slightly wider. She folds easily as rubber, grinning at Ivy with a bit of an edge to it, snapping her teeth right in front of Ivy’s face. “Now, Batgirl, where were we?” Harley just laughs.


End file.
